knightsofpuzzelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Pieces
There are 3 main type of puzzle pieces in Puzzelot: # The Sword. # The Coin. # The Shield. If you group 3 random pieces together, you will create a cast for your character. A cast of the Sword will attack the current monster you facing. A cast of the coin will earn up for you a few coins. A cast of the Shield will raise up your Shield level (top left corner, next to health bar) to reduced partial of enemy's damage. If you group 4 random pieces (or more) together, you will create a power cast for your character. The power raise up by the more pieces that you group. Furthermore, you will also made up one special stronger pieces in the maze. * 4x The Sword will create a Great Sword. * 4x The Coin will create a Gold Bar. * 4x The Shield will create a Health Potion. The cast of 3 pieces of Great Sword will give you extra damage to monster (approximately double the damage of 3 pieces of Sword). A cast of Health Potion will heal you. A cast of Gold Bar will give you extra money in your pocket. The last piece in the game could be the Purple Key. You only meet Purple key whenever you face a locked chest. To unlock the chest, the only way is to lead the Purple Key to the bottom row of the board. It will "fall" and your chest would provide the inner items. However, there is no guarantee that the item of Locked chest is always better than normal chest. Tips: * Think twice before you get a 4x of any items in the early stage of the fight. Somehow, the Special pieces could be come obstacle for you to earn a good move. In additional, the game only provide a few special pieces in the beginning of the fight. It made it hard to combine a Power cast for the very first moves. * Upgarde all the Pieces skills in the Trainer house as soon as possible, as they can add dramatical differences into your move. Purple key tips: * For Purple Key, the first move is always most important to get the key to the bottom row as it will create the place for the key to appear. You need to first understand your current board situation, then decide which is best for you. * Try not to made a 4x cast if not necessary. Except when you are sure to have several Power pieces around. The reason is very simple, 4x cast will create Power pieces that block the key. * To my best experience, the first move should be a SINGLE 'VERTICAL 3x CAST '. Since the board has only 6 rows, a single vertical 3x cast will maximize your chance of Key drop to the middle of the board, therefore, give you a great shorcut to release the key. But beware of the Chaining cast, as it would make the key drop unpredictable. * In some situation, 10 moves to release the key could be use as an extremely effective way to heal, up your shield, minimize the blocking coins or prepare swords for the next monster attack. Even when you could get the keys in 3 moves, take a second look at your health bar, shield bar and the board situation to see what you can do with the rest of 7 free moves. Seize your chances! * It always need luck to release the key & courages are regenerable. ^^